This invention relates to a push-push type card connector capable of inserting/ejecting a card into/from the connector by repeating a pushing operation of the card.
A card connector of the type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (A) No. H10-312854. Hereinafter, the card connector disclosed in the above-mentioned publication will be summarized. The card connector comprises a body, a frame fixed to the body, a slider for sliding with respect to the frame upon insertion and ejection of the card and for receiving the card to be mounted thereon, a cam mechanism formed on the slider, and a detection switch formed on the body to detect a state where the card is fitted into the connector. The cam mechanism serves to lock the state where the card is fitted into the connector. The detection switch is provided with a pin member movably attached thereto so as to open and close the detection switch and to lock the cam mechanism. When the slider is inserted into the connector and the card is fitted into the connector, the pin member is engaged with a branching portion of the cam mechanism to lock the slider and brings a movable armature of the detection switch into contact with a fixed armature.
In the above-mentioned conventional card connector, the pin member for locking the slider and its attachment structure are complicated. In addition, a large number of components are necessary. As a result, it is difficult to miniaturize the connector.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a push-push type card connector which is simple in structure and small in number of components.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to the present invention, there is provided a push-push type card connector which comprises an insulator having a pair of frame portions which are for guiding a card in an ejecting direction thereof and an inserting direction opposite to the ejecting direction, a contact held by the insulator for coming in contact with the card inserted between the frame portions in the inserting direction, an eject lever coupled to the insulator and movable in the ejecting and the inserting directions, and a spring continuously urging the eject lever in the ejecting direction. The eject lever comprises a guide portion slidable along the one of the frame portions and an engaging portion connected to the guide portion for being engaged with the card in the ejecting direction.